impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Meidum
Detailed information from a playthrough. The following map features were observed. It is up the player to make sense of them. *Water trade entrance/exit is to the South. Suitable dock positions are quite close by allowing for a high water trade efficiency *Land trade entrance is to the south and exit to the north. The map is quite large so land trade efficiency is moderate at best. *Players can develop housing up to Elegant Manor level. If playing Hard or lower difficulty without the expansion then it is possible to develop up to Stately Manor level using entertainment bonus. It is not possible to obtain Stately Manor on Very Hard due to no Senate facilities or in the expansion at some difficulty levels due to entertainment bonus reduction from Zoo existence. *Both a Small Stepped Pyramid and Large Stepped Pyramid Complex must be built. The complex is large and must have an uninterrupted walkway to the water which always faces South East. The complex will require over 2,000 plain stone to finish. *There are no burial goods to dispatch. Full monument ratting will be obtained upon completion of both monuments. *Plain Stone, Wood, Papyrus, Bricks and Pottery can all be produced from local raw materials. *Beer can only be imported as a finished product. Up to 5000 can be imported, enough to support 208 2*2 (or better) or 416 1*1 houses. As there is no Barley there are no Brewery. *Only local food is grain, which is also the only available farm. *Only available secondary food is water imported Fish. Up to 2500 fish can be imported, enough second food for up to 2083 people (factoring in Bast's Temple Complex). *Plain Stone deposits are located to the North West of the main island. These have a lot of surface area so can support a lot of quarries. *A low density wood area is available to the south of the main island. Two small patches of wood area exist on the east island surrounded by floodplain and can be bridged to from the main island by ferry. A final high density wood area is on the south of the east island. *A large patch of reeds is available to the north of the east island. A ferry to the main island can be constructed right next to it. *Both the low density wood area on the main island and the reed patch to the north of the east island contain an infinite hippopotamus spawn. *All floodplains are scattered around the east island. *The main island has 2 patches of low fertility meadow located inland. *Archers, Infantry, Warships and Transport ships are available. Towers, wall and academy are not available. *Libyan invasions periodically occur at the centre of the east island. These come with a 1 year warning. Troop quantities are low. These invasions are clearly intended to make using the east island resources risky. *No naval invasions or naval support missions were witnessed over a ~30 year play through. *Available gods are Osiris, Ptah and Bast. Bast is the primary good and has the only available Temple Complex. * Most of the land has ground water. Only the north west of the main island is dry. *Plain Stone and Straw cannot be exported, all other locally produced products can. *Linen and luxury goods must be imported. Linen can be imported as flax and luxury goods as gems. *Contrary to what most guides say. It is possible to place, fill up and use forts on the east island. *Ordering troops right on the map edge where the Libyan army spawns back to fort might result in spontaneous casualties. Order them to ground away from the map edge and then when in formation order them back to fort. * A bailout loan is available. The following is a list of possible events that occurred on Normal difficulty after the time point Oct 2589 BC. This list is incomplete, there were events before this time but they were not noted down. Due to events in Pharaoh having some randomness and potentially being effected by difficulty, this list might vary between different playthroughs. This list gives a rough idea of the sort of map events one can expect during a playthrough. *Oct 2589 BC send 300 Pottery 5 Months *Dec 2588 BC send 1300 Papyrus 12 Months *Apr 2587 BC send 10 Plain Stone 6 Months *Jun 2587 BC send 1000 Grain 4 Months *Sep 2587 BC send 1000 Pottery 6 Months *May 2586 BC Plain Stone price increase by 9 Db *Jul 2585 BC Libyan invasion warning, 1 year *Aug 2585 BC Wages Rise by 6 (to 31) *Nov 2585 BC send 1300 Papyrus 4 Months *Feb 2584 BC send 700 Pottery 2 Months *Aug 2584 BC send 1000 Wood 5 Months -> success makes Behdet buy 1500 more wood *Apr 2582 BC send 2200 Grain 2 Months *Jul 2580 BC Libyan invasion warning, 1 year *Oct 2578 BC send 500 Pottery 5 Months *May 2577 BC send 1200 Grain 6 Months *May 2577 BC send 1100 Pottery 5 Months *Feb 2576 BC send 900 Pottery 2 Months *Jul 2574 BC Libyan invasion warning, 1 year *Jun 2573 BC send 700 Grain 4 Months *May 2572 BC Plain Stone price increase by 7 Db *Sep 2571 BC send 29 Plain Stone 12 Months *Aug 2570 BC Wages Rise by 6 (to 37) From this there appears a number of repeating events. *Libyan invasions every 5-6 years, always in July. *Grain request every ~5 years. *Regular pottery requests. The following list gives some strategy pointers that could be used to help complete this mission. The points may or may not be optimal solutions and should be looked at as hints. This is for players that are completely lost as to what to do or want to have an easier time playing the mission. *The Libyan attacks do not pose any threat to the main island. If left alone on the east island they will eventually flee due to low moral or die on the flood plains. They do pose a threat to raw material supplies from the east island. *The attacks are small enough that 6 archer squads can deal with them if all squads attack at once. All forts can be placed on the east island near the invasion spawn point for easy deployment. *Since towers are not available it is not possible to deal with the hippopotamus spawns by the main island wood and east island reed patches. They will kill lots of gatherer workers resulting in a reduction of gathering efficiency but can be ignored. *The complex can be placed either to the north of the main island or around its middle. Due to its size this will affect the city layout. Both foundations are free to place so it is recommended to place them right at the start before the map is built up. *Either of the meadow farming patchs are capable of providing all the food if irrigated and developed efficiently. The floodplains will also work but might have logistic issues with moving all the food to the main island. *Recommended early exports are wood and pottery. Both can be placed on the main island. *Ferries can be constructed to some of the east island wood patches that will allow for main island lumberjacks to reach them. This helps combat the limited size of the wood patch on the main island. *Papyrus is going to end up one of the biggest exports. The entire industry chain can be placed to the north of the main island with gatherers using a ferry to get to the reed patch on the east island. *The small pyramid can be placed against the walkway of the complex for space optimization as well as efficient construction. *After the pyramid bases are finished, work camps should be placed near plain stone storehouses for optimum construction speed. *Due to the time required to construct the complex, aging demographics might cause considerable labour shortages late game. This only applies to cities with good health, it does not apply to slums with low life expectancy. Fortunately much of the pyramid construction jobs can be closed when they are no longer speeding up construction at the later stages of the pyramid. Additional housing blocks could be set up to deal with too few jobs. *Population requirement is 2 large blocks or 3 small blocks. If you want the pyramids built reasonably fast it is a good idea to massively overshoot the population requirement for more workers. *Building the pyramid will take a very long time. It is recommended to start as quickly as possible. *Wages will first fall, but then have been observed to rise. Developing housing to a decent level generates tax to help offset labour costs. *A lot of goods will be imported and exported. It is important to construct trade facilities very efficiently for maximum throughput. It is likely impossible to max out exports of all finished products. *Bricks can be made for export. If doing so, make sure to place production near dock facilities store houses are limited to bulk moving bricks in units of 100 (as opposed to normal 400 for goods like pottery). *It is extremely easy to max out fish imports when developing housing. Make sure that only select housing blocks have access to fish to assure stable development. *After economy is up and pyramid construction is under way, one is free to mess around to waste time. One could aim for 100 prosperity rating, or fast forward the time away. Note I have not finished the mission yet. I just have 8 or so more loads of stone left on the complex. I doubt any more note worthy events will occur, but if they do I will add them separately. 07:46, June 1, 2017 (UTC)DrSuperGood :That is a lot of information. There's no way all of that can be added to the article, even though all of it is true. We try to keep article short, brief and general to avoid favouring any particular strategies on the wiki. Some of this information "may" be suitable to be added to the article though, I'll look through it at some point and extract the necessary info. --''Saju '' 11:17, June 1, 2017 (UTC)